Operation: RDT Ruining the Date of Takuya
by hEaRtBrEaKeR19
Summary: The twins had nothing to do in this whole weekend, they decided to hangout with their best friend, Takuya, who had a date in this weekend. The brothers decided to sneak out on Takuya to find out what is this 'errands' his talking about.
1. What are we going to do?

**Hey, this is my third story. Well, I deleted my first story because; no more people are reading it (How sad **_**T_T**_**). I hope this one can make up at least 20 reviews. For the sake of I make a story, this is a Takumi one, maybe a Takumi fanfic can do a trick, like my other story, Tonight. Hope you like this one…**

**Disclaimer: obviously, I don't own digimon…**

**Chapter 1: What are we going to do?**

"I'm sick of getting bored!" Kouichi shouted through the room as he is suffering at boredom. "You can say that again." As the matter of fact, even his twin, Kouji is also bored. "Oh man, this is not I want to be. It's a fine whether, no school works and a free day. But it's pretty boring!!!" Kouichi said as soon he lied down at his bed. "Well, let's do this, we can watch movies." Kouji said when he thought that it was a fine idea. "What are we going to watch?" Kouichi asked. "Uhh, Ice Age 3?" Kouji suggested, "I already watch it." "Transformers 2?" "Already watch it." "What movie that you still didn't watch?" "I've watch all of the new movies." As Kouichi said, Kouji just sigh.

"What else are we going to do?" Kouichi asked as he stands on his lying position. "How about you think of an idea and I'll decide if we will do it!" Kouji yelled to his brother because he's making him to think that he always doesn't want to do. "Ok, fine. Geez, is that a hard question or what?" Kouichi said as his brother rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let see. Aha! How about that we hang out with Takuya, maybe he has some gigs to do." Kouichi thought of it. "Ok then. You know, you're more way faster to think than I thought." Kouji teased his brother, "Well, at least I'm thinking." Kouichi reply to what he said.

"Just go and call Takuya if he is free." Kouji commanded. "Hey, you're not the boss of me." Kouichi said. "Yes I am."But Kouji answered. "Says who?" "Me." "Then fine." The poor Kouichi was defeated in the brother's fight as he went down the stairs and to the phone.

Kouichi dialed Takuya's number and waiting for an answer. Until… (Kouichi is **Bold** while Takuya is _Italian_)

"_Hello."_

"**Hey Takuya."**

"_Kouichi, why did you call?"_

"**He he… I know it's kinda awkward to call but are you free?"**

"_Whaa?"_

"**I mean that I and Kouji were wondering that if you like to hang out with us today."**

"_Oh. But sorry I have a… umm… aahh… errand… yeah, an errand to do."_

"**Of what?"**

"_Ahh… for school."_

"**But you don't do errands especially for school."**

"_Yes I do."_

"**Since when."**

"_Since today."_

"**Are you sure?"**

"_Yes."_

"**Are you really sure?"**

"_Yes I'm sure."_

"**Are you really, really sure?"**

"Yes I'm really sure."

"**Are you really, really, really, really-"**

"_Kouichi, I said I'm sure. Geez, when did you ask too many questions?"_

"**Since today."**

"_To whom?"_

"**To you and to Kouji."**

"_Ok that's weird."_

"……………………………_."_

"**Uhh, Takuya, are you there?"**

"_Sorry Kouichi, but I gotta go. Call you later, ok."_

"**Wait Takuya, I-"**

Takuya hanged the phone. Kouichi hang also the phone he'd using when…

"What Takuya says?" Kouji came out of nowhere asked to his twin. Kouichi was too shock to answer. "You ok, man." Kouji said while Kouichi was breathing hard. "Yeah, just don't show up when I'm not informed." Kouichi said, still catching his breath. "Ok, sorry. Well, what did he says?" Kouji asked again what he just asked earlier. "He's not free because he had an 'errand' for school to do." Kouichi answered. "That's strange. He doesn't do errand especially for school." Kouji said. "I know!" Kouichi shouted.

"Kouji." "Yeah?" "Do you thinking what I'm thinking what I'm thinking?" "I told you Kouichi, I hate thinking." Kouji inform when Kouichi sigh. "But what is it." Kouji said to find out what his brother thought. "I think that Takuya has something to hide on us." Kouichi spilled out his idea. "Yeah, I think of that." Kouji answered. "I thought you hate thinking." "I know. But I'm not a dummy that doesn't think when I need to think." "Ok, enough arguing. Let's just spy on him so we can see what he's been up to." As he said, they climb up to the stairs and changed to their spy suit and get their spy stuff (only a black jacket with a hood and binoculars and walky-talkies).

**To be continued…**

**Ok, a short prologue but its ok. Please review if you like the story, if not, then fine.**

**Next chapter will show the scene of Takuya before and after Kouichi called.**

**Next chapter: Ready for the date**

**Stay tuned…**


	2. Ready for the date

**Thank you for blackandblood, Ambiekinz and ****OoOo takumi oOoO**** who had reviewed the story. How sad, still have few reviewers (**_**T_T**_**). At least someone had appreciated this story so I'm still continuing it, until I finish this one. So, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters…**

**Chapter 2: Ready for the date**

This chapter will show what happen to Takuya before and after Kouichi called…

Takuya was in deep sleep while his foot is swinging at the edge of the bed. While his sleeping, he's been dreaming about him and Zoe, quarrelling about their… date?

_**Dream…**_

"_Takuya, you are the worst boyfriend ever!" "Zoe, I can explain. Well, exactly, I cannot explain it." Takuya said but Zoe walks out. "Zoe, wait."While Zoe is going away from him, he grabs her wrist. "Takuya let me go!" Zoe said while struggling for freedom. "No. Until you give me another chance." "I said let me go!" Zoe said when she had been free from Takuya's grip. "Zoe please give me another chance." Takuya begged on her as he bent down to his knees. "For what?!" Zoe shouted to him. "To prove that I'm a great boyfriend." "Well, that is not gonna happen." When Zoe said that, Takuya used his puppy dog eyes. Zoe can't stand his cute brown eyes. So… "Ok, I'll give you another chance-"Zoe said when Takuya is going to hug her but, she stops him and said, "But, I will give you tomorrow and next day to date me. At 12:00nn. If you don't make that the best date, we're OVER!" She yelled the last word and walk out. Takuya had no choice but to do the condition. But he was dumbfounded and didn't speak. Until…_

"Takuya. TAKUYA." Takuya's mother shouted on him to wake him up. "Ahh… Where's the fire, get my computer, SOMEBODY CALL 911!!!" (Shawty fire burning on the dance floor. Whoa! Jowk ^-^) Takuya was shock when he heard his name. "Are you ok?" His mother asked. "Oh, sorry. I thought there's a fire. What time is it anyway?" (It's summer time. Sorry, I must use some lyrics in the lines of Takuya) Takuya glanced to the clock and it was 10:30am, he forgot the time of the date so he rushed through the bathroom and do his daily routine. "Why are you such in a rush?" His mom asked him. "Mom, I got a date and I need to go to Zoe's house before 12:00nn!" He shouted so his mother can hear. "Ok honey, I'm gonna make you breakfast." Takuya's mother said. "Thanks mom." When his mother go downstairs, he had showered, which will give him 15 minutes before he finished and walk out in the bathroom.

He glanced again to the clock and it was 11:00pm. He had one hour to prepare so he can go to Zoe's house. He just wear a black long sleeved and put a red T-shirt, he wears his jeans and red with black converse shoe (high-cut). He wears a watch and of course, his beloved goggles and put it on his auburn hair or if you like a different way, you can imagine it that he wears it on his neck (weird but cool). He go downstairs but before he will walk down, someone's skateboard is on the way and he just step on and falls on the stairs (ouch^_-).

"Shinya!" Takuya shouted at his brother who is sitting on the couch, playing on the PSP. "Sorry, my bad." Shinya said as he smirks. Takuya brush the dust away from his clothes and head through the kitchen.

There are eggs, bacon, pancake (I don't want say anymore food, it makes me hungry) in the table. "Thanks mom, but I can't eat all of this." Takuya said when his mom smiled. "Don't worry, your brother will eat your leftover." His mother said when he takes a look at his brother who is still busy at the PSP. So he eats all what he can eats and… _ring ring_. The phone rang.

"Can you get it that honey." Command by his mother. So Takuya get it and answer it, and…

(Remember, Kouichi is **Bold** while Takuya is _Italian_)

"_Hello."_

"**Hey Takuya."**

"_Kouichi, why did you call?"_

"**He he… I know it's kinda awkward to call but are you free?"**

"_Whaa?"_

"**I mean that I and Kouji were wondering that if you like to hang out with us today."**

"_Oh. But sorry I have a… umm… aahh… errand… yeah, an errand to do."_

"**Of what?"**

"_Ahh… for school."_

"**But you don't do errands especially for school."**

"_Yes I do."_

"**Since when."**

"_Since today."_

"**Are you sure?"**

"_Yes."_

"**Are you really sure?"**

"_Yes I'm sure."_

"**Are you really, really sure?"**

"Yes I'm really sure."

"**Are you really, really, really, really-"**

"_Kouichi, I said I'm sure. Geez, when did you ask too many questions?"_

"**Since today."**

"_To whom?"_

"**To you and to Kouji."**

"_Ok that's weird."_

Takuya took a glance on his watch and it was 11:45pm… He was surprised and needs to hang the phone.

"**Uhh, Takuya, are you there?"**

"_Sorry Kouichi, but I gotta go. Call you later, ok."_

"**Wait Takuya, I-"**

Takuya hang the phone and say his goodbyes to his mother, not to his brother. "Bye mom gotta run!" "Ok hon, enjoy your date!" He runs out to from his house toward Zoe's house that is only 3 blocks away…

While he was running, he glances to his watch and it was 11:57pm. And he's almost to Zoe's house. But he was stop by the stop sign and the cars are running fast. "Come on, come on!" He begged on the stop sign. And then the red becomes green and he run very fast to catch up. It was 11:59pm and he was now at the door of the Orimoto's house. "Yes!" He just say on his mind while he was panting.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, the twins are now in a bush behind Takuya (wow, that was fast). "Come in, come in Kouji, are you there? Over." Kouichi said on the walkie-talkie. "Why do you use the walkie-talkie that I'm only 1 inch away from you?" Kouji said while his seeing his brother besides him. "Just checking if it's still working. Over." Kouichi said, still using the walkie-talkie. "Fine. Over." Kouji said, now using the walkie-talkie.

They are spying on Takuya while Takuya is still waiting for an answer on the doorbell. _Dingdong,_ he pressed the doorbell once again and came out a beautiful Zoe that is wearing a purple strap dress, with a white headband and sandals. "Well, you came here at the right time. Good one." Zoe said, proud that Takuya reach the first test. "Yeah, I hope I'm lucky till the tomorrow.' Takuya said. "I hope so too." Zoe said on her mind. "Well, let's go." Zoe hang her arms on Takuya's arm and walk to where will they go.

"Holly Wackamolly! Takuya is dating ZOE!!!!" Kouichi said when he shouted it on the W.T. (Walkie Talkie for a short one) while the W.T. of Kouji is one his ear. "Ow, bro, you make me deaf." Kouji said when he hit Kouichi's back neck. "Ow, that hurts." Kouichi respond. "Let's follow them and make their date more fun, I mean more exciting." Kouji said while he smirked. "You said so." Kouichi agreed on his plan. As they put their hood on their heads and follow the two.

**To Be Continued…**

**Do you like it? If not, I don't know what to do. Thanks again for those who review and please support at least the story and also the other oneshot. Please R&R…**

**Next chapter: Movie Time!!!**

**Stay tuned…**


	3. Movie Time!

**Woohoo! I've got 9 reviews… I'm so happy!!! Sorry, if I'm over reacting, cause in 2 chapters, I've got 9 reviews. Hooray!!! (I'm happy because I've got more reviews in this story than Game Over; it only got 8 reviews in 5 chapters, **_**T-T**_**)**

**Oh, by the way, sorry if I update so late, I got school errands you know. What? I really do errands on school not like Takuya…**

**Thanks to all the people who had reviewed this story, blackandblood, Ambiekinz, OoOotakumioOoO, and the new ones, Don'tchaknowme4life and dbzgtfan2004. I really (5x) appreciate it…**

**By the way, Don'tchaknowme4life has a question. It said, "Are Takuya and Zoe already together or they're going to be together?" To answer her question, they are together but, if Takuya mess another date… Whaa!!! No more together. So if you want to know if they will end as a lovely couple or a broken couple, please stay tune to the story…**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 3: Movie Time!!!**

We left Takuya, Zoe, Kouji and Kouichi in the neighborhood where Zoe lives. The twins had been following the couple secretly, when…

They reach the movie theater. "Cool! They're gonna watch a movie. What will they watch anyway?" Kouji said and start thinking of a movie they will watch (Hey, Kouji only thinks if he want to think. Cool…) "Bro, we are not here for a movie, we are here for sneaking out Takuya and Zoe." Kouichi warned his brother. "I don't care." Kouji said and starts to think of a movie again (Is that hard to think of a movie. I mean, Kouji just said 2 movies on Chapter 1). Kouichi just sigh on what his twin said.

Ok, let us leave the two there for 5 minutes. Let's see what the others doing.

Takuya and Zoe are reading the list of movie now showing in a stand. And the movies are, of course, Transformers 2 and Ice Age 3, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Hannah Montana the movie, an action movie, romance movie and… there's no more (Aww, no horror movie). "Well, what movie did you pick?" Takuya asked his girlfriend. "Uh no, I thought that you can pick the movie you want to watch." Zoe said. "Huh, that's strange; I mean that you always pick the movie." He said curiously. "I just want you to pick a movie, that's all." "Oh. Uhh, ok." "And also, I want to buy the popcorns." Zoe said when she kissed Takuya's cheeks and head to the snack bar. "Whoa, that was odd. I don't know how Zoe became like that but I like it." Takuya said on his mind as he is thinking for a movie. "Hmm, what movie does Zoe wants? Hannah Montana. No, too musical. Harry Potter. Naah, too fantasy. How about Ice Age. But it's too childish. Maybe Transformers. That's it!" Takuya said when he snapped his fingers. Zoe just watches the Transformers and she liked it. He runs to the ticket booth to buy tickets for Transformers 2.

**Back to the twins…**

Kouichi is now using his binoculars for a lookout while Kouji is still thinking a movie (2 words: Mental Block… ha-ha… jowk) Kouichi glance to his brother that nothing to do than to think a movie and he had think an idea to use for his brother. "Hey Kouji, how about you go near to Takuya so you can know what movie they will watch." "Ok." Kouji answered as he went near to Takuya. "Who's the boss now?" Kouichi smirks. When Kouji is now near to Takuya, "Come in, Kouji. Over." His twin spoke at the W.T. "Yeah. Over." He answered. "So, do you know now what will they watch." Kouji look at the sign in the top of the booth stand saying 'Transformers 2', and he said, "It's Transformers 2." "Tran-what? Transformers 2?! Aww, men, I'd watch that movie." Kouichi frowned. "The watch it again." Kouji said. "Fine, just buy us tickets. Over." "But you will pay for your ticket. Over." "Ok. Fine. Whatever. Over." Then Kouji line up on the line with his hood on his head on his head for he will not be notice by Takuya.

Takuya is now at the front line and, "Two tickets please." The lady give him 2 tickets and Zoe also buy popcorns and drinks. "So, what movie did you pick?" Zoe asked. "Transformers 2." Takuya answered. (Zoe's mind: Yes! He just picks Transformers 2. I know he'll pick it) "Oh, is that so. Then, ok." Zoe smiled and got another strike to her. Then, they've entered the cinema.

But Kouji is still on the line while Kouichi get out from his position and starts to buy popcorns when the couple enters the cinema. Finally, "Two tickets please." "Sorry but we have only 1 ticket left." The lady said on the booth. "What? 1 ticket left?" Kouji was shocked on what the woman said and she just nodded then Kouichi came and asked his twin. "What's wrong, bro?" "They've only had 1 ticket left." "Oh, then you take it. I'll just stay here." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I only watch a movie once." "Ok then." Kouji take the last ticket and the booth just closed with a sign said 'sold out'.

"Just remember bro, always do whatever I say." Kouichi instructed to his twin. "Hey, you're not the boss of me." "Now I am." "Hmph…" Kouji crossed his arm through his chest and turned away to his brother and said 'yes' to his victory. Then Kouji entered the cinema with the popcorn and while Kouichi stay outside. "Ok, bro, you're in now, the first thing you gotta do is to find the two." Kouichi said on his W.T. Kouji looked around the cinema and saw the couple, cuddling to each other (aww ^-^). "Found them." Kouji said on his W.T. also. "Good. Then sit at the back of them, 3 to 4 rows away." So he just listens to his brother and sits at the back and watching the two. "And, last, just sit there and watch them. Ok?" "Gotcha."

So Kouji was watching 2 scenes, the scene on the movie and the scene of Takuya and Zoe. "Hey Kouji, what are they doing?" "Uhh, Takuya's arm is on Zoe's shoulder and-""Ok, don't give me that one." "Suit yourself." Kouji said as he eats the popcorn. "What else?" "They're watching.' "Besides watching." Kouichi said. "Uhh, there's fire everywhere, missiles shooting, and… and people running everywhere and, and… ahhh…. Look out!!!" Kouji screamed on the W.T. "Hey Kouji, are you alive? Is there a war over there? Kouichi was worried for his brother. "Oh, sorry, my bad. I've gave you the wrong one, I am watching the movie you know." "Just don't give me the info in the movie; you're giving me a nervous breakdown." "Sorry."

Ten minutes later, and the scene is where a kissing scene starts. (Ok, if you had watch Transformers 2, you know the 1st scene, that the background music is Never Say Never by The Fray, that's gotta be it).When the kissing is on, Takuya will also kiss Zoe. "Kouichi, they're going to kiss, what are we going to do?" Kouji said while Kouichi is looking for an answer and he saw the popcorns on the snack bar. "Throw some popcorn." "What?" "I said, throw some popcorn on Takuya." And then Kouji just throw popcorns on Takuya. Of course, Takuya just been hit and when he looks at the back, Kouji bowed down so Takuya can't see him. "I target him." Kouji said, "Good one. Aha! I know what are you going to do, you will throw Takuya popcorn every time he will do something… you know, inappropriate." Kouichi thought. "Ok. You know, I like this spying thingy you've plan." "I thought you're the one who just plan this." "Is it me who planned this?"

_**Flashback on Chapter 2…**_

"_Let's follow them and make their date more fun, I mean more exciting" Kouji said while he smirked. "You said so." Kouichi agreed on his plan. As they put their hood on their heads and follow the two._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." (Kouji another 2 words; Memory Gap). "Uhuh…" Kouichi just buy on it.

So minutes passed, and Kouji is still throwing popcorns on Takuya. "Hey Zoe, do you notice that someone is throwing popcorns on me?" Takuya wondered. "I don't know." Zoe looked on the back but luckily, Kouji hid himself behind the chairs in his front.

**Another minutes passed…**

Hooray! The movie is almost finishing, if you again watch the movie, you will notice again another kissing scene but it's a short one so… "Hey Kouichi, there's no more popcorn, what will I throw to him now?" Kouji asked. "Just throw anything you will see." Kouichi answered. When Kouji watch the two again, he was surprised that they are… kissing to each other, he doesn't know what to throw but he saw a soda and he just 'throw it' to Takuya. And it hit to Takuya and he was soaked from it. "What the-!" He glanced to the back and he saw Kouji, well, he doesn't familiarize him.

Kouji run out the cinema, "Kouichi run!!!" Kouji shouted. "Huh. But wai-"he didn't finish his sentence when he was pulled by his twin away from the movie theater.

"Hey, come back here!!!" Takuya run out at the cinema but they were gone. "Darn. They have gotten away." Takuya said on his mind. "Takuya!" Zoe screams so he can hear it. "What's wrong?" His girlfriend asked. "The one who was throwing me the popcorn even the soda got away." "Oh. Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. Well, did you enjoy the movie?" "Yeah. I really enjoy it. Thanks Takky." Zoe kissed Takuya's cheek and, "You had another chance left for tomorrow, so be ready for it." Zoe said when she walks back to her home. "YAHOO!!!" Takuya jumps from his happiness that he complete the 1st day with no troubles except for the throwing the soda on him, but he didn't mind it and walk back to his home also.

Takuya's 1st mission was complete, what happen to the twins anyway. They've been running for the whole time until they were tired. "Kouji, (pant) what just (pant) Happen there?" Kouichi said, panting from the running. "I've throw (pant) a soda (pant) on him." "You've what?" "Throw a soda on him. You said that throw anything that I will see there." "Ha-ha, so you're blaming me." No I am; I just do what you just said." Kouichi can't speak because he's still tired from the running.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry, I've cut there because, I'm tired from typing this one and I'm sooo sleepy…**

**So if you have some question from this chapter, just review and put there your question, ok…**

**Please R&R… And also, watch the movie, Transformers 2, it's an awesome movie.**

**Next chapter: Amusement Park**

**Stay tuned…**


	4. Planning this one up

**Ok, I've got a mistake on putting the title last chapter. I put there Amusement Park, but the real one is Planning This One Up… Sorry, I sort of excite you on this chapter but don't worry; next chapter will be a real one… And also, I've given you the clue on where will Zoe and Takuya date next…**

**Thanks to all who had reviewed…**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 4: Planning This One Up (Sorry again T-T)**

Takuya succeed on his first day of dating Zoe. Even doe Kouji thrown him popcorns… and a soda. He was so happy that he walks, I mean skips (like a girly-girl, ha-ha: D) to his house. But the twins is still on their position on where they stop while their running exercise.

"Hey, why did Takuya didn't run after us?" Kouichi notice that no sign of the brunette boy at their back. "Maybe he didn't catch up because he's slow or he had been hit by a car or a TEN WHEELER TRUCK!!!" Kouji predicted… Kouichi hit his back neck, "Don't predict negative ones." "Ow. That hurts… Sorry, I just guess it…" Kouji said.

The two head home, walking. They reach their house and relax on the couch. "Wow, we made it." Kouichi said in a relief that they made to their home. "Yeah. I wonder where Takuya is now." Kouji thought. "That reminds me." Kouichi said as he reach to the phone and dial the phone number of Takuya and… (Remember again, Takuya is _Italian_ and Kouichi is **Bold**).

"_Hilu…"_

"**Yo Takuya…"**

"_Hey Kouichi, what's up?"_

"**Oh nothing, I thought you were dead."**

"_What?!"_

"**Ah, I mean I thought of… what you… said… earlier."**

"_Oh."_

Kouichi sigh in relief.

"_So, what are you talking about again?"_

"**Umm… About what you said earlier when I call."**

"_Oh, well, umm… sorry though, I'm in a hurry, so…"_

"**That's ok. And what errands are you talking about."**

"_I said in school, right."_

"**Yeah… But I call in school saying that 'does Takuya have errands to do today there' and they said, 'no'." **(You know he's lying)

Takuya, on the other hand can't think of an excuse to make Kouichi believe that he do errands on school. So…

"_Fine. To tell you the truth, I'm not doing errands especially for school."_

"**I already know that. But, what did you do today?"**

"_I and Zoe had a date today."_

"**Whaa?!"**

"_Yeah."_

"**Hold it…"**

Then Kouichi cover the phone so Takuya can't hear what he will say. "Kouji, Takuya admit that he dates Zoe." "Really?" Kouji respond and his brother nodded. He turns back to the phone and…

"**Sorry, it just Kouji asked me something." **(Another _palusot, palusot _means excuse in Filipino)

"_Oh."_

"**What did you do on your date?"**

"_We just watch a movie."_

"**What movie?"**

"_Transformers 2."_

"**You've watch Transformers 2 on your date?"**

"_Yeah, it's great. Zoe and I like it. But…"_

"**But what?"**

"_Someone just threw me popcorns and a SODA when I'm making out with Z."_

"**That's outrageous!!!"**

"_Yeah!!!"_Takuya said when he drinks his coke.

"**I mean you and Zoe, making out!!! That's impossible…" **As Kouichi said, Takuya just spitted out his coke.

"_What did you say?!"_

"**I just said that's outrageous that someone just threw you popcorns and soda." **(Kouichi's mind: Even Kouji is the one who threw you that)

"_Oh…"_ He just bought it for not to make a fight on the phone.

"**So… Tomorrow, are you free?"**

"_Sorry but I've got another date tom."_

"**Is that so, then where?"**

"_At the amusement park."_

"**At what time?"**

"_About 1:00 in the afternoon."_

"**Oh, ok… So, I will call next time then."**

"_Ok…"_

"**Bye."**

"_Bye."_

They both hang the phone and…

"So Kouichi, what did he say?" Kouji asked. "He said that they will have another date tomorrow." His twin replied. "Wait… You mean that he has another date with Zoe tomorrow." He asked, Kouichi nodded. "Then." They both think and they looked at each other and smirk. "Hey bro, do you think what I'm thinking again." Kouji questioned. "I know." Kouichi respond. "We will make their date more fun as they were expecting." They both said and hi-5 to each other. They climb up to the stairs, to their room. And planning on what will they do tomorrow.

**PAUSE!!!**

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry, I paused there because I don't want to ruin the surprise on next chapter… You have the clue on the next chapter but I don't want to make a 'sneak peek 'on that. And also it's a little chapter too, but I will make a longer one on the next (I hope). **

**Author's Note:**

**I have some info about some words you will find in the story. You will notice that I put on Takuya's first line on the phone 'hilu' instead of hello. I commonly use this word when I use the phone. It's hilo in Filipino. Hilo means dizzy or confuse, I have some accent that makes an E become I or O become U, or vice versa, but A, naah, I correctly pronounce it. And also palusot. I use some Filipino words in this chapter. Maybe next will be more than 3 or something. It's just I want to put some national language in my stories, it's hard to translate it a Filipino to English.**

**And also, no people make a story that contains Filipino language on Digimon. I guess I will be the first one… (Yey!!!) Maybe it's a long time to think of it because, less people will read it. ****Or maybe not (Aaww). ****I saw that more on Naruto are the people here on the Philippines, many people here likes Naruto you know…**

**So R&R and if you had some questions, just put it in the review…**

**Next chapter: Amusement Park (This will be real, I promise)**

**Stay Tuned…^-^**


	5. Amusement Park

**I was going to update yesterday but, we were very busy so I didn't use the computer…**

**Anyways, thanks to all who had reviewed…**

**I forgot what I will say so, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I do own my OC, Kate…**

**Chapter 5: Amusement Park (Told you it will be real ^-^)**

Last chapter, we paused on the scene where Kouji and Kouichi will plan on what plan they will do on the date of Takuya and Zoe.

So, they are in a dark room and the light is coming from the bulb, swinging back and forth. Kouichi suits like a commander (Huh?) and Kouji is sitting on a chair, surrounded by… stuffed toys??? Weird…

"All right, these are the plans we're going to do." Kouichi said just like a commander (ooohhh) but Kouji raised his hand though, Kouichi doesn't ask a question. "Bro, why are you raising your hand?" He asked. "I've got a question." Kouji replied. "But, I haven't started to explain yet." "It's not in the plan." "Then what is it?" "Where did you get the dolls that surround me?" When Kouji said, Kouichi don't know what to say so… "It's from my… cousin." "Who?" "Ahhh… Kate?" "But we don't have a cousin named Kate." (Kouichi, you've forgotten that Kouji is your TWIN.) "Yes we have." Kouichi said as he twitching his eye. "Since when?" His brother asked. "Since… today?" (Good one Kouichi). "What a weirdo… I know we don't have a cousin named Kate so…-"Kouji said in his mind. "Ok then." He just bought Kouichi's _palusot _(you know what _palusot_ means, right?) "Oh… Ok then." Kouichi said in a relief.

"Ok these are the plans. 1st plan, we need to know what rides they will ride." "I have a question?" "What is it Kouji?" "There are so many rides in the amusement park, how can we know the _rides_ they will ride?" "That's the thing that we need to find out, but then, we will name this operation, Operation RDT!!!" "Operation RDT???" "RDT stands for 'Ruining the Date of Takuya'." 'Ohh." "Then let's settle, tomorrow, we need to go to the Amusement Park before 1:00 in the afternoon… Got it." "Ok, but I don't know what we will do tomorrow." "Just hope for a good one." "Whatever…" And so, they waited for tomorrow…

**Next Day…**

It's a happy day for Takuya that he knows that he will succeed in his 2nd date, (that's what he thinks). He woke up at 8:30AM (that's early) that he will prepare for his date. He does the ways that he does yesterday before the date but not rushing. After the brushing teeth and shower, he wears a… let me think… hmmm…a yellow T-shirt with a red jacket with a hood and a jeans and a black sneakers.

Then he exited his room and walk down, but he remembered what happened yesterday that he stepped on a skateboard and fell down the stairs. So he was alerted that may be he will step another skateboard and fall on the stair. Luckily, he didn't see anything on the floor so he continues to walk down. Takuya accidentally tripped on his own foot and he fall on the stairs (Ouchy ^_-). "Shinya!!!" Takuya yelled to his brother while he's lying on the ground. "What do I do? I'm not the one who is clumsy today." His brother said. "Yeah right." Takuya said sarcastically. As usual, he dusts off the dirt out of his shirt and head towards the kitchen.

"Morning mom." He greeted to his mother. "Morning dear. I never seen you awake early." His mother thought. "Oh, you know…" "What is it?" "I have another date.' "Huh? But you had a date yesterday." "I know but I have another date today so…" "Where are you going?" "At the Amusement Park." "Ohh." To many questions, mothers… Asking so many questions.

Takuya smelled the good aroma of the food his mom cooking."What's cooking, mom?" "Bacon." "Cool! Can I have one?" "Sure. This is four so share with your brother." Takuya glanced to his brother on the couch but he wasn't there, when he look at the table, he was shocked that his brother is there, waiting for the bacon to cook. "Whoa men, how did you get there that fast." He asked. "I've got powers." Shinya said. "Impossible. You can't have powers." (That's what you think, Takuya) "Oh yeah. Well, I show you what's my powers are." Shinya runs very fast around their house like he was an invisible boy. Then, after running, he sits on where he sat before. "How did…when did… why did… what did…" Takuya was speechless on what he just saw. "See. I told you I have powers." Shinya smirks. "That's not fair, why does Shinya has power and I don't?" "But you had powers too." I said. "You here that Shinya, I have powers too." Takuya said proudly. "Powers to fall down the stairs." "That's r- hey!!!" He said while Shinya was laughing hard. Takuya was annoyed on his brothers laugh and "Why you little-""Food's ready." Takuya was cut off by his mother because the bacon is finally cooked.

He sat on his chair and glare on his brother while Shinya is making faces on him. "Now, now Shinya. Don't tease your brother." His mother said. "Yes mom." He answered. Takuya stuck his tongue out on him for revenge. Their mother put the plate where the bacon is on the table. They get one bacon each as the eat it. Takuya stares on the window, seeing the weather. It was a windy but fine weather, wind blowing, sun shining, cloudy sky and birds chirping. He was happy that the day is a good one, he hope that no one will ruin his day. He finished his bacon and another one. Too late, the plate is now clean, no more bacon left. "Shinya!" He glared his little brother. "What?" "You eat my bacon." "Hey, I eat two bacons." "Then why does the plate had no bacon left?" "I don't know?" "Mom?" "I didn't eat your bacon Takuya." "If you didn't eat the bacon. Then…"A cold wind just pass to Takuya and it was like an ice on it…

"Ah, I gotta go." Takuya was frightened on what he just felt and wants to go away from the kitchen. So he runs out to his house.

"Shinya." Their mother said. "What?" "I know you eat the bacon." "But I didn't do that." "And why does the bacon gone?" "Maybe?" Shinya looks down the table and saw the bacon. He picked the bacon and, "Hmm, how does it get there?" He wondered.

Takuya was now on the pavement and walking towards Zoe's house. "Ok Takuya, don't panic. They are not real, maybe it's only a cold wind. Yeah, or maybe Shinya just joking me and he really ate it." Takuya said on his thought. While he was walking, another cold wind passed on him and he felt like someone is touching him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he saw nothing. He was freak out and rushed away. When he reached Zoe's door, ,he knocked it and came out Zoe, only wearing a white tank top with a black necktie, skinny jeans and a black and pink camouflage high cut shoes. "Wow, you're very early today." Zoe said "Yeah, it's a luck you know." Takuya said while scratching his _batok _(_Batok_ means back of his neck in Tagalog). "Well, let's go." She said when he pulls Takuya away on her house.

They ride on a train so they will get to the Amusement Park very quick. The train was very crowded. Many people are standing; luckily Takuya and Zoe got a sit. Takuya notice an old woman standing in front of him, he was pity for her so he let her sit on his place and while he's standing. Zoe saw him being a gentleman, he was proud of him and to herself that she had a boyfriend that just like him (How cute ^-^).

They reach the place where the Amusement Park is but, the station was too crowded also so it's hard to walk and run.

Minutes passed they are outside of the station. "We made it Zoe." Takuya said. "Yeah, I thought we will be stuck there forever." She replied. Another minutes passed, they reached the Amusement Park. The rides are many. And many people are there. They went to the entrance booth so they can pass through. As they entered the entrance, they are excited to ride al the rides.

But the twins are in there also, earlier than them, Kouichi is behind a trash can and Kouji is on the other side, "Bro, the time has come." Kouichi said on the W.T. "You said it bro, Operation: RDT is on." Kouji replied…

**To Be Continued…**

**The time has come. Yahoo, this will be so exciting…**

**I've noticed that I used to make every chapter in a paragraph than sentence by sentence. So it's a little short one. So next chapter will be sentence by sentence, so it will be longer than the rest…**

**Please R&R…**

**Next Chapter: Operation RDT Begins**

**Stay Tuned…**


	6. Operation: RDT Begins

**Yahoo!!! 23 reviews!!! Finally, I've got at least 20 reviews, thanks to all the people who had reviewed. Don'tchaknowme4life, Ambiekinz, blackandblood, Royal Court Jester and dARK cOLORS…**

**My name in the fanfiction is heartbreaker19, right? (RIGHT!!!) And it composed of…1…2…3… (Counting the letters and numbers)…so it's 14 letters with the 2 numbers. And when you make it like this (heartbreaker19 – heartbreakernineteen) it's long and it's making you, even me to read it. So I will make a nickname… mayne heart, or nineteen, I don't want anyone to call me breaker, it's just that someone's calling me a destroyer…**

**Anyways, here's chapter 6 ^-^… This is it!!!**

**Chapter 6: Operation RDT Begins**

This is the time to see what does the twins had on their minds to make Takuya's day be a worst one…

Zoe and Takuya were standing in the middle of the way, seeing the rides that surround them…

"Takuya?"

"Yeah?"

"What will we ride first?"

"I don't know? How about you pick one ride."

"I don't know what to pick, it's too many."

"Come on, you can do it."

"Well, I want the Space Shuttle."

"Space Shuttle it is."

So they went to the Space Shuttle, it's a roller coaster.

While the two was talking, Kouji was in the back of a bench, he was listening to the conversation of the couple…

"Kouichi." He said on the W.T. "What?" Kouichi answer while his mouth is full. "What are you eating?"

"Hotdogs."

"What? You're eating hotdogs… in the middle of the operation!"

"Sorry, my tummy is rumbling."

"Fine, but buy me some hotdogs too."

"Ok, but you will pay for your hotdogs."

"Ok, ok. Oh, by the way, I've got some ideas on their first ride?"

"What is it?"

"It's the Space Shuttle; you know that roller coaster that had the loop the loop and runs backwards."

'Oh… You mean that the ride that is behind me." Kouichi said when he just saw Takuya and Zoe, coming towards the ride.

"Well, sorry bro, but I will take care of this first. Take care of the rest of the rides. Ok?"

"But wait, I- "Too late, Kouichi switched off the W.T.

Now, Kouichi hide on the stand of the hotdogs where he buys the food he's eating. The couple buys tickets for the ride while Kouichi sneakily walked towards the control engine. There's no one guarding the control engine so he is free to do whatever he wants.

Minute later, Takuya and Zoe got to the ride, they're in the front part so, no biggies…

Kouichi waited to all the people to ride on the roller coaster, and when all of them put on their safety belts (I don't know what name is that safety…ewan ewan… Ewan means a slang word, 'I don't know an idea' in Filipino, if it is the right to explain it?), the roller coaster automatically moved and make the people cheer in excitement and fear.

It took seconds to reach the top, Kouichi waits for the roller coaster to reach it. And when the roller coaster reaches the top, Kouichi found a button that has a sign named, STOP/START so he pushes the button and makes the roller coaster to stop.

"Hey, why does the roller coaster stops?"

"Yeah!"

People are becoming worried and horrified that they are stuck in the sky. "Takuya?" Zoe said, trembling. "Yeah?" Also, Takuya said trembling. "I can't stick here in the sky."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Are you insane? I mean, hello, earth to Takuya, even we are in the sky, we cannot live here. It's freakin' high up here and also why do you want to stay up here. "

"Cause-"

"Cause what?" Zoe said frustrated.

"It's because, the view is perfectly beautiful in here." Takuya said when he pointed the views that he sees in the sky. Zoe was amazed that he is right; the view is truly amazing, you can see the people's tiny heads (not I mean stupidity but small ones, like ants, if you see it, it's tiny), the humongous rides surrounds the whole land and the sky on the horizons. She admired the things she is seeing when, "Just as beautiful as you." Takuya added when she look at him and saw his grin that makes Zoe blushed (Naks… Naks means a slang word 'sweet' in Filipino). She hides her blush but too late, Takuya saw her reddening cheeks.

"5…4…3…2…1 and-"Kouichi said when he put his finger to the air… "BLAST OFF!!!" He pushed the button again and the roller coaster had fallen down, very fast, fast at it could, people screamed at the top of their lungs when they have fallen to the top and when they reach the loop the loop, Kouichi, pushed again the button and it remains the people in their, upside down. "This is not what I wanted!!!" Takuya shouted and so does Zoe; they never experience to be upside down in their whole lives… People are crying for help and begging to take them off at that roller coaster, Kouichi understands that people will die if they will be stuck there; heads are hanging upside down. So he pushed again the button and made the engine roll again.

When the ride is done, people are commenting that they will not ride that roller coaster ever!!! So does Zoe and Takuya. While people are exiting, Kouichi also exited the control engine and head to the back of the tent. When suddenly, he bumped onto someone and guess who is that?

(Santa Claus?)

No! Sheesh, someone's excited for Christmas, it's still August and guess what, Takuya's b-day is on August too (It's said on one episode of Digimon Frontier), but I don't know the date.

It's only his brother, Kouji. "Yo Kouichi, why in a hurry?" He said. "Sorry, but I just got my first one to make his life topsy turvy." Kouichi replied as he looked at the roller coaster.

"What did you do?"

"Simple, no one's guarding the control engine so I take in charge of it…"

"Then…"

"The roller coaster started up automatically, and when the roller coaster is on the top now, I pushed a button that makes the roller coaster to stop."

"How did you know that button?"

"You know… Lucky guess…" (Hardy har har… lucky guess ha?)

"Oh then what happened next?"

"I've make to stay the roller coaster in the sky for 5 minutes, I don't know if they actually hate it or like it…"

"…"

"And the next part when they spun to the spinning, swirly thingy that makes their heads upside down, I pushed again the button and they stayed there, heads on the ground."

"Ooohhh… "

"But I was pity to the other people so I start it again."

"Awww… _Sayang._" (Sayang means 'too bad' in Filipino)

"I know that it's a KJ for you but it's hard for some people are on in that ride."

"I guess you got a point there. Oh and by the way, where's my hotdog?"

"I forgot to buy, but you're here so buy your own."

"That's not fair."

"But I said that you will pay for your food and you agree on it."

"I didn't say that!"

"You said it… You want proof?"

"Yeah!"

"Heart, play it."

"Hey, you're not the boss of me." I said.

"Yes I am."

"Said who?"

"Said me."

"Ha ha, I will not fall for that one."

"Just play the video."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope… Never ever."

"That's unfair."

"Sorry, but I'm the writer."

"I hate writers."

"And we hate you more."

(Kouichi cries like a baby)…

Sorry for that, want to tease the crybaby

(Kouichi stops crying) "I'm not a crybaby!"

Yeah right… (Roll eyes)

"Ok, sorry for interrupting but the chapter is all about THE PLANS FOR TAKUYA'S DATE, and we are only doing is quarrelling." Kouji squeezed to the conversation.

"Sorry Kouji, but it's your brother's fault."

"Hey I'm not-"

Ok, so much with that let's turn to the couple.

"Hey, I'm not finished to what I am saying."

"You know Kouichi, just ride on the story, and don't interrupt."

"But-"

"No buts, young man or else I will remove you in this story."

(Kouichi zip his mouth just like a zipper)

"There, much better."

Ok so much with that again, Kouichi just makes me like the old one in this story… curse you one!!!

Anyways, back to the couple…

"Zoe, are you alright?" Takuya said to his GF. "Oh, it's nothing; I'm just feeling… a little dizzy." "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Don't throw up in here." Takuya said worrying but not wanted to be puke. "Who said I will puke?" She was mad on what Takuya said. "Sorry, it just comes out on my mind." But when he said that, Zoe feels like that something was rising to her esophagus. "I think I'm gonna puke." She rushed to the nearest trash can and throw up there. "See I told you, you'll throw." "Sorry for the wrong instinct!" Zoe said when she rises on her bending spot and wipes the vomit that was left on her mouth with a handkerchief. "So, what ride do you want to ride?" Takuya asked. "1 ride is ok, Takuya." Zoe said wants to go home. "Oh come on, just one ride." Takuya begged."How about this, you'll pick a ride and I will follow you."

"Ok, how about the Ferris Wheel."

"You really want me to puke."

"No, I just want to ride there. I like high places."

"Fine, but if I will puke again, I will never date with you, never ever again."

"Sure, I promise, but don't say never."

"Ok, I will never say never."

"But you just say never." He pointed his finger to her mouth and she will almost bite it, but he quickly pulls it away and touches her nose, they both laugh on their 'sweetness'. The twin where also there, over-hearing their conversation. "Did you hear that bro; they're only riding one more ride, that's really lame." Kouichi thought but his brother is busy, eating his food. "Hey Kouji." "Kouji." KOUJI!" "What? You know, I can hear you here, I'm only hungry." Kouji told Kouichi. "I just said if you hear what did Zoe and Takuya said." Kouichi repeated what he said earlier. "Yeah, yeah, I over-hear them so no worries." Kouji said, still eating the hotdog. "Whatever. Oh and by the way, you will pay for that."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You said so. So I record it for proof. Ha, got that heartbreaker19."

(Yeah, fine, whatever)

Takuya and Zoe went to the Ferris wheel. They buy tickets and ride the thing that where people ride in the Ferris wheel (lack of words you know). But Kouji said, "Now it's my turn buddy, so watch and learn." While biting his last hotdog bite. He went to the control engine, also luckily, there's no one who's guarding the engine so… he can push or pull whatever he can push or pull there. Like the roller coaster, automatically starts the engine and went spinning round and round. Kouji didn't push buttons, BUT, he opens where the wire is. When he opened it, he shows a small scissors for wires and quickly cut all the wires in there. Takuya and Zoe are at the top (again) and the Ferris wheel just stops. "Oh, now what?!" Takuya said when he looks down on the window. When he pulls back, he noticed that Zoe is shivering. "Zoe, why are you shivering?"

"No, I'm not shivering, I'm freezing up here."

Takuya remembered that he's wearing a jacket so he let Zoe use it to warm up herself.

"Here" He gives the jacket and wraps it to Zoe. She was comfortable now.

"Ok, some of a little of this and of a little of that and…" The engineer said when he fixed the wiring where Kouji cuts it. "I still don't get it, how does the wire had been cut?" The manager thought. "Maybe a rat eats it." The engineer replied "Maybe?"

"You're cruel Kouji."

"Cruel of what?"

"You've cut the wire."

"But I do that for fun."

'Yeah, making fun with the ride not with Takuya and Zoe."

"Well at least it's fixed."

"But you're still cruel."

"Cruel-shruel, I don't care."

That's for a short conversation of the twins, back to the couple…

"Takuya." Zoe handed his jacket. "Thanks."

"You're Welcome. So, do you like the date?"

"Kinda b-"

"It's not yet finished."

"What?"

"Come on…"

"But wait, I n-"

Takuya pulls Zoe away from the Amusement Park and head toward to another place.

"There's another date." Kouji told his brother, "Yeah, but where are they going." Kouichi said. "Then we must follow them." So the twins, sneakily followed Takuya and Zoe…

**To Be Continued…**

**Told you it will be long… And also, do you have notice that I've used Filipino language too…**

**Wala lang… ('It's nothing' in Filipino) I want to put it… Thanks again to all who review…**

**There's a Part 2, hope to stay tune…**

**Please R&R…**

**Next chapter: Operation RDT Begins (part 2)**

**Stay Tuned…**


	7. Operation: RDT Begins Part 2

**Hehe… Sorry for not updating soon. Too many school works to do, and I have less free time than before. At least today I got a free time now…**

**Oh yeah. Do you remember the roller coaster named Space Shuttle on the last chapter; I got that name from a real Amusement Park, Enchanted Kingdom… Nicole reviewed me that she knows the ride… sigh, good times, gooood times…**

**Anywayz, here's chapter…………… Ow men, I forgot the chapter……………… maybe its Chapter 7???**

**Chapter 7: Operation RDT Begins (Part 2)**

So Takuya dragged Zoe away from the Amusement Park and went to a place, and also the twins follow them. While they were running still Takuya is holding Zoe's wrist, Zoe pulled Takuya to stop. Kouji saw them stopped and he stops also but Kouichi bump on him that causes him to fall. He quickly got up and hide themselves, so they can't be notice by the two.

"Takuya, why are you dragging me and where are we going?" Zoe said while she pulled her arm away.

"Sorry Zoe, but I just happened to recall a moment." Takuya replied.

"What moment?"

"Just follow me."

So they continue to walk to where Takuya wants to go. "What's that moment Takuya's saying?" Kouichi wondered. "Maybe it's the moment where they first met each other." Kouji recalled. He remembers that because he saw that happenings before.

_**Flashback…**_

_They were 5 years old, Takuya and him are friends since then. On that time, they were in the park, playing the kind of games that kindergarten usually do… Tag, Hide and Seek, and Pretend. (Too childish, noh? At least they were 5; imagine they were playing that game today. -_-) While they were playing, they notice a cute little girl with a teddy bear, buying an ice cream. Takuya was amazed on her cuteness and he can't take off his eyes off her. Kouji waved his hand on Takuya's face. "Uh, Takuya? Are you ok?" Little Kouji asked but he didn't respond. "Whatever." Kouji walked away and back to the playground. "Huh, what?" Takuya lately respond and looked at the back to see Kouji is climbing on the monkey bar and trying to transfer to another bar but he kept falling._

_Takuya stands there, watching his friend always keep falling from the bar, when he heard something on his back. "Hey, girl! Give me your ice cream." He turned around and saw three boys surrounding the pretty little girl. "I don't wanna." The girl said trying to put the ice cream away from the boys. "Is that so?" One of the boys said when the other one grabbed her teddy bear. "Hey give me back my teddy." She struggle to get her bear but they always pass it to each other. "I said give me." The girl was frustrated when the boy pushed her that cause her to fall down and the ice cream spilled from her hand. She starts to cry when the 3 boys starts laughing at her. This was the time where Super Takuya appeared. (Yeah, good timing…)_

"_Hey, why are you torturing the cute girl?" Little Takuya said, when all of them stop from what they were doing. "Who do you think you are to say to me like that?!" The leader of the boys said. "Well, sorry for that, but my fist said that." Takuya curled his hand and punched him at the face, but not too hard. He only turned his face to the right and back on where the head is place before, his eyes are forming tears when, "MOMMY!!!" The boy cried when he run to his mother, the other two followed him, they leg go the teddy bear._

"_What a loser." He said when he gets the teddy bear. "Are you ok?" He asked to the girl, "My hero!!!" The girl said when she hugs Takuya that makes him blush. "Uhhhhh…" He was speechless, "Oh, sorry… by the way, I'm Zoe." She introduced herself, when she let go Takuya. "Um, I'm Takuya…" Takuya said while rubbing his neck._

"_Yo Takuya! I got to pass the monkey bar at the other end… ALL BY MYSELF!!! Kouji shouted when he put his arms, up to the sky for victory. His clothes where covered by sand, the only thing Takuya do is laugh at his friend. "What? What so funny?" Kouji wondered. "Nothing… Oh by the way, this is my new friend, Zoe." Takuya introduced Zoe to Kouji. "Wow Takuya, you're too young but you have a girlfriend now." Kouji teased him. Takuya and Zoe blushed, "She's not my girlfriend! She's only my fiend that I helped." Takuya demanded. "Right…" Kouji rolled his eyes…_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Yeah. That was a good moment." Back in the real time, Kouji said while he recall too the moment. "What happen then?" Kouichi asked. "Long story, let's go." Kouji said while he continued to follow them. "That's not fair, why do I have to know what's that moment." Kouichi said to himself and followed his brother.

Minutes passed… Takuya finally got to where he wanted to go. To the park. "Takuya, are we there yet?" Zoe said exhausted. "Hey, I know this place…" She continued. "See, I told you that you will recall this."

"But you didn't say anything."

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, then whatever."

Finally, the twins are in the park to. "I knew it." Kouji said, scanning his surroundings. "Knew it what?" Kouichi respond. "Just follow me."

"But wh-"Kouichi was cut off when he'd pulled by his twin. They hide from the tree, observing what the couple had doing.

"Uh, Zoe…" Takuya spoke when they sit to the bench. "What?" She replied. "Do you remember this spot?" HE asked while Zoe scanned the surroundings. "Yeah, I remember."

"I know; this is the 1st place we met."

"Haha… Yeah, I remember how you defend me from the boys who want my ice cream." Zoe said when she giggled that moment.

"Yeah… The boys were coward than I thought." He starts to laugh when he remember that.

"And that's the time where Kouji shouted to you that he reach the other end of the monkey bar, all by himself with dirty clothes." She took a glance on the monkey bar that now is a rusty one.

"Kouji falls 100 times and that's the 1st one he reaches the other side." He said, still laughing.

Kouichi is holding laugh when he overheard the two. "What? What so funny?" Kouji asked his brother (This is the question he asked to Takuya when they were 5). "Oh nothing, it's just that you tried 100 times to get to the other side."

"Well, that's not an excuse. I'm still 5 that time."

"Still funny."

"Whatever."

"So, back to what I am saying. Zoe, I know you want to break with me because I'm a worst boyfriend, but this worst boyfriend of yours is proving you that the worst you were saying is the best who I am." He holds her hand. "I don't want you to lose at my side because, if you do, I cannot live anymore… (Sigh) Zoe, I'll promise you that no matter what happen, I will be there for you. Even I'm not here at your side; always think that I'm here for you." (Aaww… Naks) Zoe starts to cry when Takuya said, "Hey, hey. Don't cry, I just said what I just want to say to you, that's all." "Takuya, I'm sooo sorry… I'm sorry that I judged you for what happened last 2 days ago. I-" Zoe was cut off by Takuya's lips buried through hers. She closed her eyes and feels the feeling of Takuya's love for her (Lalim naman ng sinabi… It means too deep on saying??? Hehe, I don't how to translate it to English).

"I said, stop laughing." Kouji treat his brother who was now rolling at the ground, laughing maniacally.

"When they broke the kiss. "Zoe, I have something for you." He reaches to his pocket a ring that has the shape of a heart with a white stone on the middle. "Oh Takuya, it's wonderful." Zoe gets the ring and tested it to her finger. It perfectly fit. She hugged Takuya tightly; very tightly that Takuya can't hardly breathe. "Zoe, can you let go now. I…can't…breathe…" He said when she let go him, he catches his breathe.

"I said, stop laughing!!!" Kouji said again, while Kouichi is still not stopping. Kouji was so annoyed. "That's it, I had enough of this." He tackled Kouichi on the ground and makes themselves roll down, away from the tree they're hiding.

Takuya and Zoe the fighting brothers, when the brothers stopped and stared at the two. They make a staring contest… Until...

"Why are you here and why are you fighting?" Zoe asked. "Well, exactly, we're here for spying you two on your date and make your date ruin and we had a fight because Kouji tackled me." Kouichi spilled the secret. "Great one, bro." Kouji said when he hit Kouichi's _batok_. "Ow, that hurts."

"You deserve that."

"Wait? You mean you are the one who thrown me the popcorn and the SODA!!!" Takuya treats them.

"I wasn't me, it's Kouji."

"Yeah bro, but you said that THROW ANYTHING I SEE."

"But I didn't say that THROW A SODA ON HIM."

"Well-"

"That's enough." Zoe squeezed on the conversation, I mean bickering… "Why do you two want to ruin our date?"

"To make fun."

"Oh, so you do those things just for FUN!!!"

"Yeah…" The twin both said.

"I think I know what I'm going to do with them…" Zoe whispers on Takuya's ear the plan she thought. He agreed on it.

"Ok, we have a punishment for you two." Takuya said when he pulled Zoe closer to him. "We are going to tied you there on the monkey bar. UPSIDE DOWN!" Zoe threatened.

"What?" The twin responds…

"I know one of you do the roller coaster thingy."

"It's not me, its Kouichi's fault."

"What?" Kouichi said.

"But it's true."

"Well then, you both have a fault so both of you are going to be tied up." Takuya said.

"Ah, ok, so we are going… home. Bye." Kouji run away when Kouichi followed. "Hey come back." Takuya catches the two while Zoe just laughs at them…

OPERATION: RDT… FAILED _T_-_T_

**The End…**

**Haha… I only waited you for an ending (The beginning comes to an end)... Sorry, but I'm too excited to make the new one… So thanks for the people who supported me this so far, Don'tchaknowme4life, Ambiekinz, blackandblood, OoOoTakumioOoO, Royal Court Jester and bREAKING tHE lINES.**

**But don't worry there will be a Behind the Scene of this story… Nicole, sorry if you will say that I'm copying you but no… I just want to put that on the story…**

**Next Chapter: BTS: Surprise**

**Stay Tuned for the Behind the Scenes**


	8. BTS: Surprise

**This is the last chapter of Operation: RDT… **_**T**_**-**_**T**_

**And I'm going to start my new story. Well, not exactly a story but a compilation of songfics of random singers and bands… Maybe it will be release tomorrow or the next day… or the next day… or the day after the next day… maybe in the last week of August or 1****st**** week of September.**

**This is a Behind the Scenes of Operation: RDT… But this is not a real one, I'm going to find out what are they doing on the… personal life behind the story… So here it is…**

**Chapter 8: BTS: Surprise**

"Hi and welcome to the behind the scene of Operation: RDT. I'm heartbreaker19, a.k.a. heart or nineteen. You see that I'm holding a video-cam, so… I'm shooting this one… ha-ha… I want this one a memorable one. And also, the gang doesn't know this behind the scene. So it's a surprise for them… Ok… enough of the chitchat, let's get started shall we???"

And now here we are… our first destination… Kouji's dressing room. Let's see what he's doing…

I open the door and came Kouji with a… GIRL!!! On the sofa… MAKING OUT!!!

"Ehem." I fake cough so that Kouji will notice me, but it don't. "Ehheemm." Still doesn't notice. I need to think of an idea for Kouji to notice. I found a vase w/ artificial flowers at my left side; I threw the… flower at him, still not notice. I don't want to speak nor scream, because I don't want to ruin their session. But I want to be notice (note: I'm shooting the making session so no worries. ^-^). So I found a book on the table, where I found the vase and threw it to them… And finally…

"What the!!!" Kouji rise from his lying position that cause the girl to roll down the floor, face first (HAHA!!!). "What are you doing here?!" Kouji said in an angry tone. "Sorry to disturb you two but I'm shooting a behind the scene…" I said, still shooting.

"And why didn't you say something about this?"

"Well sorry Kouji but it's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah. But now, it's not a surprise for you so, see ya…"

I run out to the room. "Hey! Come back here!" Kouji demanded, but I'm outside now. I found a chair and stuck it to the doorknob so Kouji will not attack me. He tried to open the door, but he can't get out. "LET US OUTTA HERE!!!" He shouted but the only one outside is me, bad luck for him.

"Ok… that's a nice moment to remember. Jowk. So after that scene, let's make our way to Kouichi's dressing room. Hope not a making session will be seen. Please…" I open the door and see Kouichi, in a relief, no girl is inside but a surprise one… he was surrounded by… STUFFED TOYS!!! They are making… TEA PARTY!!! "Yes Mr. Cuddlez, you want cupcakes… ok here you go." Kouichi said to a big teddy bear besides him. He was sitting in a small pink chair with a small pink table, and there are things that are use in tea parties… "………" I was too surprise to speak so I knock the door (Why does it come to my mind if I've been almost attack by a crazy lunatic, kissing a girl. "I heard that." Kouji on the other hand, still in the room, heard what I thought. How does he know if I'm saying it to my mind?).

Kouichi turn around, and saw me holding the video-cam at him. "Um… Why are you doing here-" He then realize what he's doing. "It's not what you think. I'm just trying to have… fun." Kouichi take the stuffed toys and throw it at the side. "Uhuh. Sorry to interrupt your 'fun' but I'm shooting a behind the scene for Operation: RDT." I said when I focus the camera to the stuffed toys he threw on the side, but he blocks it. He pulls me down and made me sit to the small chair he was sitting on. I cannot move a muscle because when I move, I will fall down from the chair.

"So, what are you shooting again?" Kouichi asked when he sit to the other chair. "Well, I'm shooting a behind the scene."

"Cool. What will I do?"

"It's simple. You are going to answer all my questions from the story."

"Ok, that's a pretty simple, but then, what's the 1st question?"

"The first question is, why you are tea partying with… some bunch of stuffed toys." I focus the camera at the toys again.

"Hey, I thought it will come from the story."

"I know but I want to ask this one first."

"Umm… well… let see… ummm… ahh…"

"Come on, say something."

"I'm doing this just for my… ahhh… cousin, yeah. My cousin, Kate."

"But you don't have a cousin named Kate."

"Yes I do."

"Since when?"

"Since the part when Kouji ask me that one."

"Ha-ha, well, I'm not falling for that."

Suddenly, someone is knocking the door, I answer it and appear a blue haired pigtailed girl, and she's just like the twins, only cuter than them. "Hey Kate." Kouichi said when girl 'Kate' running to him and he carry her at his arms. "Ok, am I in a dream or in my imagination?" I said to them. "Nope. You're in the real world." He suffocated me. "I didn't say to answer that question."

"Sorry."

"Well, since I've forgot the questions I will ask you, you two can have fun with your tea party."

"Thanks." Kouichi said when I walk out the room.

"Thank you." I heard a cute voice spoke and when I glance back, I saw Kate, smiling at me. It was adorable, I couldn't stand adorable smiles. I wave at them and they waved back (Aww, such a sweet cousin. But I hate Kouichi).

"Ok, the next cast is Takuya. Let see what he is doing know." I turn the doorknob of his dressing room but its lock. "Dammit."

While I'm thinking of a plan to unlock the door, I heard someone whistling, when I look at my left, I saw a janitor coming at my way. I step at the side, when he passed at my front; I saw the keys dangling at his belt. In luck, the keys fell at his belt and came to my foot. I pick it up and try the keys to the door. And the last key I didn't use, snap the knob to unlock. "Finally." I said in a relief. I open the door; it was dark so I turn the lights on.

In my eyes, I saw Takuya right on top of Zoe, no clothes, in the sofa, doing… ahhh… thing that is not… accepted for the eyes of the children… "OMG!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I scream and made Takuya fall. "It's not what you think; it's not what you think!" Zoe said repeatedly, covering herself with her clothes. "Well, it's not what I think but it's recorded on my camera." I focus the camera on them and Takuya rise from his fall. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!! CENSORED!!!!!!!!" I scream again covering my eyes in one hand while I'm still focusing the camera on them. Takuya look at himself and seeing him… naked! "It's not what you saw; it's not what you saw." Takuya said repeatedly, also covering himself. "It's not, it's not, it's not! Puro na lang kayo it's not, sawa na ako sa it's not. Ano pa ba ang alam ninyong sabihin maliban lang sa it's not." (It's a hard one to translate it in English; it's a sentence you know). "What did you say?" Zoe asked. "I didn't understand a thing than 'it's not'." Also, Takuya didn't know what I said. "You can't know because is a Filipino sentence, so bear with it." I manage to run out the room and lock them through the key I use to unlock the door.

"Hey, why did you lock us here?" Takuya said at the other side. "Sorry guys but it's for your own good."

I run away to the alley.

"Ok guys, that's enough for today. See you next time for the behind the scene of… whatever story. Byez." When I say goodbye to you, I heard someone is on my back. It was Kouji! "You are going down heartbreaker19!!!" He threatened. "Well guys, I hope this goodbye is not too long, and hope I'm still alive." I run away to him, away, away from him. "Hey come back here." He chases me.

**The real the end…**

**Hope this is not my last day… Please review this one, last review…**

**Thanks to all that have review last chapter…**

**Please wait for the next story (or compilation)…**

**And also, vote for my poll in my profile. Your votes will help me for the next story...**

**See Yaz!!!**

**Kouji: I'm almost there.**

**Me: YIKES!!! (Run)**

**PLEASE R&R…**


End file.
